beast within
by Ohimesama1
Summary: Dark!Seiran x Shuurei "Most guys read that stuff you know. I'm sure, even that handsome servant of yours reads books like these in the middle of the night fantasizing.” --Tan Tan


Disclaimer: nonspoiler references to Season II

Seiran x Shuurei smut :D

The nature of the beast

It had been almost a week since their conversation in the kitchen and yet Shuurei could not shake off that nagging feeling. She rarely doubted Seiran and she thought his reply was sincere yet she wanted proof to put her mind at ease. Why did it bother her so much? She couldn't understand it herself. She remembered Sou's description of a 'typical man' . However, Seiran was far from a typical man. He was handsome, courteous, hard working and certainly not the type to squander his meager wages on something so base. Yet she couldn't deny that Tan Tan's words struck a cord deep inside of her that she had been afraid to address when it came to her relationship with Seiran.

–––––––––––––-

"Is not here either! Geez, it's not like he's got that many places he could hide...that kind of thing." She muttered in frustration closing the wooden chest. She had spent the past hour rummaging through Seiran's personal belongings in his room searching for anything resembling a gentleman's publication. So far her search had proved to be futile. Perhaps Seiran had not lied to her when he denied having any such material in his possession. Yet she was still not convinced not after she caught that dark glimpse in his eyes as she confronted him with the question. Plus how would he know about the existence of such filth had he not had some exposure to it as she had inadvertently been subjected to during the cleanup of the unemployed officials' headquarters.

"Damn him! It's all Tantan's fault !" She let out a sigh of exacerbation falling back onto the bed. It was frustrating: on one hand she wanted to believe Seiran was pure and untainted unlike the lazy bunch of mommy boys she had to deal with on a daily basis as a supernumerary official yet what if Tantan had been right.

"Most guys read that stuff you know. I'm sure, even that handsome servant of yours reads books like these in the middle of the night fantasizing."

She shook her head as Tantan's words echoed in her mind. She had vehemently defended Seiran's good reputation against Tantan's less than subtle accusations. However, she wasn't ignorant to the fact that Seiran was still a man and perhaps like any normal guy he too had those urges and desires. She stretched herself out on his bed turning on her side as she inhaled the comforting smell that was uniquely Seiran–clean and crisp like a fresh spring morning. For a brief moment she felt as if he was there in the room with her watching her. Her face felt warm and she blushed at the thought. Why was she all the sudden having such weird thoughts? Besides what was it to her if he did get off reading porn in his spare time or masturbated in this very bed to the lewd images of naked women? After all, it wasn't her business she thought to herself.

With that she got up from his bed and quickly tidy up the room so as not to leave any hint that she had been in it. Satisfied with her work she turned towards the door and reached out for the knob gently turning it. She took a quick survey of the hall; the coast was clear so she exited the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

However, no sooner had she closed the door she heard a cool voice call her name.

"Oujo-sama."

Shuurei paled and slowly turned around to face the young man leaning against the wall in the corner. She had not seen him there earlier. She felt small beads of sweats forming on her forehead and suddenly the air felt unbearably warm and heavy.

"Ah!...Seiran...!" she fumbled for words trying to suppress the embarrassment of being caught sneaking out of his room. Whichever way you put it that would be his likely thought.

He had a serious look on his face devoid of the friendly smile he would usually greet her with. He said nothing else as he took a few steps towards her. The clicking sound of his boots resounded in her ears like the drums of a death procession.

She felt her pulse quicken and she could hear the pounding sound of her rapidly beating heart as his steps drew him closer. Quick, she knew she had to come up with something cleaver to explain herself.

"Hah... you're home early today…" She commented followed by an awkward laugh. " Umm… I was getting ready to do laundry and I was wondering if you had..."

"Oh? Is that so." He interrupted, this time with his lips slightly turned upward into what would have been perceived as a smile had it not been for that dark glint in his eyes. She felt cold chills down her spine and without realizing it she slowly backed towards his door.

"Well did you find anything that needed to be cleaned? "

Shuurei silently shook her head as he loomed over her forcing her to back track further against the door.

"Sei..ran...?" She muttered looking at him wide eyed.

Suddenly she felt the door against her rear open and before she knew what was happening she stumbled backward into his room. He followed closing the door shut behind them.

"Well as you can see...I have no laundry that needs cleaning today, Oujo-sama."

For the first time in her life Shuurei felt unnerved in his presence. He remained silent for awhile staring at her intently. The thickening tension in the air, was so thick you could cut through it. It did nothing but increased her own apprehension . For one she was in his room alone...with him and secondly he was acting rather strangely...almost to the point of frightening her.

"Seiran...is something wrong?"

"You tell me." He responded back sharply.

"Umm...I am sorry I should have asked first." She bowed apologetically. "Anyway, I should get going now." She quickly changed the subject hoping that he would leave things at that. She attempted to make her way past him but she was stopped in her tracks as she felt his hand closed firmly around her small wrist preventing her from leaving. His hand squeezed tightly against her pulse and it hurt. She winced as she looked up towards him.

"Seiran what are you doing? Let go." She demanded.

"Not until you tell me why you were snooping around my room." He said. His tone scared her. This wasn't her kind gentle Seiran.

"I told you already! Now let go." She struggled to free herself. Instead he tightened his hold around her delicate wrist and dragged her towards the bed.

Before she could register what was happening Shuurei found herself thrust onto his bed as he stood staring at her calmly yet in his eyes she saw something different...dangerous which both scared and thrilled her for reasons she could not phantom.

"It's rare for you to lie to me." He said with a slight hint of hurt on his face.

"I'm not!" She insisted but bit her tongue ashamed that she would continue denying the truth. But it was his fault...He was acting all weird.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you...your call My lady" Seiran responded back raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about ..."

"Liar." He tsked as his hands moved to unbutton his top.

Shuurei blushed turning her head away slightly.

"When we're done there will be plenty of laundry to keep you occupied." He chuckled.

"Seiran...?!" but before she could say anything else he was already upon her forcing her to lay on her back as he hovered on top her.

"Shh..." He said kissing on her exposed neck.

"You were looking for those dirty magazines you had inquired about earlier, weren't you." He whispered against her ear and at the same time moved his hands on top her breasts.

"Seiran ...stop..." She groaned and withered beneath him as he pinched and rolled her soft nipples with his finger tips.

"I told...you" He said kissing between her breasts, " I do not own any such material". Soon the light cotton material covering her breasts was soaked with his wet kisses. She gasped and blushed as she felt his lips slowly working her rapidly hardening nipple into his mouth.

"Quiet or the master will hear us." He admonished her. Shuurei's eyes grew wide with alarm. He was serious about this! Then she remembered that today her father would be staying late at the archives. She panicked pushing at his chest to get his weight off her.

"Stoooop...I don't like..." She froze as she felt his fingers fondle that heated sensitive area between her thighs.

"Be a good girl, Oujo-sama..." He coaxed her with a soft kiss along her delicate jawline as he worked two fingers into her moist opening below. Despite his earlier disposition the look on his face seemed to be gentler. She bit her lip suppressing a moan as she felt the first waves of pleasure hit her hard. She had never thought about such indecent things but with him next to her toying with that secret part of her, awakened desires she never thought she possessed until now. What he was doing felt good and her earlier protests had turned into needy grunts.

Seiran proceeded to add another finger stretching her tight opening further apart; likewise his tongue was playing around in her mouth much the same way his fingers were fondling her and gliding into her moist sex. Shuurei cheeks were stained a beautifully crimson color that only served to heighten her innocence amidst the adulterated action she was allowing herself to be swept into. His kisses were flavored with the lingering taste of sake. She no longer seem to protest but her chest heaved violent as she soon became aware of her need for air forcing him to break the kiss.

"ah...ah..." she breathed heavily as she gasped for air. Seiran smiled taking in the wanton state he had worked his beloved mistress into.

"I don't need those kind of books when I have you." He reassured her and resumed teasing her with a light kiss on the mouth. Shuurei couldn't hide the blush staining her face as she heard those words. Was this a declaration? It wouldn't be her first but hearing it from Seiran made her uneasy and at the same time filled her with unexpected joy. She had always thought him as handsome , reliable and sturdy-- someone she could come to when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He would make any woman a happy bride but never in a million years had she thought he would see her other than a little sister.

The thought made her turn a even deeper shade of red as what he was doing with her was far from brother-like.

"When you make those faces it's hard for me to stop...I don't think I can hold back, my lady." He said seductively resuming the kiss.

"No..ah--" She half-heartedly protested turning her neck, which Seiran took as a generous offering and proceeded to kiss and suck on the delicate ivory skin.

"Umm…you taste sweet " He said licking a small hickey that had started to form in the area his tongue and mouth had suckled earlier.

"Don't say such strange things." She blushed closing her eyes shut embarrassed.

"Why not? It's the truth and I bet this part tastes just as good," Seiran teased slipping a finger into her wet passage. Shuurei bucked instinctively driving him deeper .

"Un…No..ahh…Seiran!" She yelled shoving at him hard enough to get him off her.

She sat up pulling her disheveled robe tightly around herself . Her breathing was labored and the look on her face was that of fear and disgust.

"What the hell gotten into you ?" She asked a bit confused and embarrassed that she had enjoyed every moment of it. Yet this wasn't suppose to happen between them right? They were family.

"You had no business snooping around a man's room. " He replied coldly.

"It's time you snap out of that fantasy world you live in. The world is full of people without scruples…willing to take what they can...men are very much like the beasts of the field. "

"That's right, men have only one thing on their mind ." He continued as he reached out drawing her into his arms.

"I rather be the one to teach you about this than anyone else." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I hate it that you allow strange men so close." He held her gently as his voice softened . Shuurei froze not sure what to do. He seemed hurt.

"It pains me to know that every time you leave this place that you have to endure the company of men that wouldn't hesitate to do those things to you…" He could barely suppress the choked emotion in his voice. Shuurei blinked as she felt warm drops on her cheek.

"Seiran….?" She looked up at him and reached to touch his face.

"Don't…" He said grabbing her hand as their gaze locked on each other.

"You shouldn't be nice to me…I don't know if I would be able to stop myself if you were."

He turned his face side ways hiding the slight color on his cheeks.

Could it be that …Seiran is Jealous? She wondered.

"I…I am not sure I would want you to stop …" She wasn't sure why she said that or why she missed the softness of his lips against her skin.

Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed his cheeks causing him to turn in surprise. She moved to his lips pressing her body against him. Seiran eyes widened but did not hesitate to respond in kind to her as he allowed her tongue to intertwined with his.

He wrapped his arms drawing her deeper into the kiss. It felt right.

Soon one by one pieces of their clothing found their way onto the floor as the lovers laid naked in bed. Shuurei had never seen a naked man before but what she saw was pleasing to the eyes. His body was firm and toned compared to her softer frame. She loved the feel of his arms around her, his tongue against her warm sensitive skin and those firm fingers caressing every inch of her unmarred body. She was no longer afraid of the burning fire that had slowly threatened to consume her.

Shuurei wanted to be on top so she could watch his beautiful face as she took him inside of her. Those same grey-blue eyes that had caused her to tremble earlier in trepidation made her shiver with desire . She reached out to caress his face and lower her lips to kiss his forehead as she welcomed him inside of her. She bit her lip suppressing the urge to scream in protest as the short lived discomfort caught her by surprise.

"Am I hurting you , Oujo-sama?" He asked .

"Nnn …It feels nice." She smiled and kissed him. Seiran was a bit surprised by her assertiveness but nonetheless pleased.

"Take your time, You can move as fast or slow as you like" He encouraged her.

Shuurei nodded as she raised and sunk her nether region onto erection, slow at first but soon her thrusts became more urgent . With his strong hands firmly planted on her hips, Seiran raised and dropped her then raised her again as he plowed through her inner walls mercilessly. The wet sounds of flesh gliding against flesh permeated the walls as their mixed juices seeped from where they were joined. Shuurei raised herself again and her breasts bounced freely with each powerful thrust. Seiran groaned relishing the feel of his mistress's warmth around his manhood. She was finally his.

She was close to coming. Her inner walls clenched hard. In response, Seiran lifted her body slightly before using his hips to push deep inside her. His powerful thrusts forced him so deep inside of her that he could feel her womb brush against his tip.

Shuurei's body arched as Seiran thrust fast and hard inside finally releasing his warm come into her. He held Shuurei as she slumped and enjoyed the sensation of her walls trembling around his manhood. He kissed her on the cheek as she panted trying to regain her breath.

"Oujo-sama…" He murmured softly against her ears as she rested exhausted on top of him.

Shuurei stirred contently as she lazily planted a soft kiss on his chest .

He wanted to say more but words were pointless. They had crossed a line where there was no turning back. She had given herself to him freely and he knew now he would never be able to give her up to no one. Not even his own dear little brother.


End file.
